Spyro's Gender Change
by Spyro9510
Summary: I do not own any of the skylanders characters. Please feel free to use this story and create one where this happens to Spyro please. FIRST FANFICTION YAAH! What would happen if Spyro didn't turn evil, but instead got turned into a girl and got brainwashed? Let's find out!
1. Spyro Change

Spyro pov:

'How do I get out of this mess?' Was my only thought at the moment. Malefor had given me to Chaos and now Strykore has me trapped inside a magical bubble. "They call me the light eater, and after I consume your light I shall be whole once more." As soon as he said that I got scared, after all that Eon had told me about Strykore I knew that him becoming whole again would be bad for all of Skylands. I started to struggle, trying to get out of the magical binding that Strykore has my trapped in. 'come on! At least when Chaos trapped me inside his dark magic bubble I was able to move, even if it was only a little.' But all my struggling did was amuse both Chaos and Strykore. As soon as Strykore started to drain me of all my light I started to feel extremely uncomfortable. Their was a tingling sensation all over my body, and the skin underneath my scales started to itch. Even though it fell like an eternity to me it was only a few seconds before Strykore had drained me of all my light. When the last of my light had been taken from me I fell, hard. My vision was blurry and my body was not moving. 'The drain of my light must've left my body in a weaken state.' I heard voices but I couldn't make out who's they were or even what they were saying. 'I...ha...ha...have...t...t...t...to...w...warn...the...the...oth...other...Skyla...Skylanders...of...Stry...Strykore's...re...return.' But I couldn't move my body and I was losing consciousness. 'How did things get so bad?' Was my last thought as my vision faded, and my mind slipped into unconsciousness. When I woke, I would be in a world of shock.

Strykore's Pov:

"Um, father, what should we do with him?" I turn around to look at the purple dragon who's light help make me whole again. I was tempted to just destroy him. After all he's a Skylander, and I do despise Skylanders. But then an idea stuck me and I couldn't help but let a sick and twisted smile cross my face. Why not brainwash him and have him destroy the Skylander's inside their own academy. "Lock him in the dungeon, and Chaos.""Yes father""Do make sure he can't escape.""Yes Father."

Time-Skip Next Day:

Spyro Pov:

"Ugh." It was truly the only word to describe how I felt right then. I opened my eyes and the world was both blurry and spinning and not to mention that I have a huge headache and I wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep, that is until I remembered that Strykore has returned. When I first woke up I realized that I was not in Chaos's castle anymore but the hospital of the Skylanders Academy."How did I get here?""Wait, what's wrong with my voice?" My voice had a higher pitch then normal and it sounded like an angle was singing, 'Can't believe I just thought that my voice sounded angelic.' I to stand up having been laying on my side for who-knows-how-long. I was a little wobbly at first(fell down six times before I could walk straight without falling over) but I eventually started to walk around the dorm. "Strange how did I get to the Skylanders hospital?""Man My voice sounds so strange." That's when I spotted a mirror in the corner by the bed I woke up in. I walk towards the mirror and what I saw shocked me to my core. Looking back at my was not me but a female dragoness that looked similar to me. That's when I remembered that this was a mirror and that the figure in the mirror was my reflection. That's when I finally realized what I was seeing. **"I'M A GIRL"**

My reflection was nothing like I last remembered it to be. My purple scales were now a very light shade of pink. My claws, and my pointed tail were both an inch longer and even sharper then before. My chest scales and my horns are now a light crimson shade. My eyes, instead of the misty red that they used to be are now a deep violet 's when I started to hyperventilate. Or at least I would have were it not for something cold, small, and sharp going into my neck and injecting some kind of liquid. Before I knew what was going on I lost consciousness.

**That's it for chapter 1. Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or what should I do better or even suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter. By the way please if you've read this chapter please write a story like this so that I may read it. P.S. This was my first fanfiction ever.**


	2. Discussion

no one's Pov:

"Master eon, was it really necessary to administer a sedative to her?" "Miss Cynder I know you are worried for our new guess, but she was starting to hyperventilate. If we hadn't administered it right, then she would've passed out." I guess you're right. But shouldn't at least one of the skylanders stay by her just in case she wakes up. I mean she doesn't know us. All she remembers is the dungeon that we found her in. She might wake up and try to escape and she might even get hurt." "You are absolutely correct Cynder, But I'm afraid that all the other skylanders are trying to find Spyro and we don't know what kind of powers she may have. If we just decide to have one of the students watch her and she wakes up and attacks them, we wouldn't be able to get to them fast enough if she is stronger than them." "How about me sir?" "Well I wouldn't say no to your decision, but may I ask Why you would want to watch over her? No offence but we don't know anything about her." "Master eon, not to sound rude or anything but, how many dragons do you know of?" Well there is you, your dad, and Spyro, but that's it." "Exactly! There aren't many left and since I'm not technically a skylanders just yet I can't go looking for Spyro like the rest of the skylanders. This might help take my mind off of Spyro, even if it's only for a little bit." She looks down in shame, because she feels like it was her fault that her dad gave Spyro to Chaos and worst, Strykore, to do with however they please. Eon couldn't stand to see any of his students like this. "Cynder, it's not your fault that Spyro got captured." "But…" "No buts young lady. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." "Your fault!? How is it your fault master eon?" 'Did he have something to do with Spyro getting captured? No! Don't think like that he would never give any of us to anyone let alone Chaos of all people.' "It is my fault Cynder because as the gate keeper and the headmaster of Skyland's Academy I should've been able to protect you all from the dangers that you are ready for yet."

"Master Eon I think that it's all of our fault. None of us even saw him leave to go confront my dad." "That might be true, but I should have suspected that He would try to find out more about his ancestors. If only I had more information about their whereabouts, then maybe young Spyro might've not been captured at all to begin with." "Master Eon can we please stop playing the blame game, all it's doing is getting us distracted and unfocused, not to mention it's just making us come up with reason how we both failed to help a friend in need." "Yes, yes your absolutely correct, and to answer your earlier question, yes. You may go over and watch our newest guest. But if she starts to hyperventilate then I expect you to give her either a sedative or put the anesthetic mask on her. Is that alright for you, can you handle that Cynder?" "Absolutely master Eon." She turns to leave and starts walking away. When she reaches the door she stops and turns around, "Hey master eon?" "Yes, what is it Cynder" "Thank You" "Your Very Welcome, but think nothing of it. We need to look for future skylanders to have any chance of defeating this evil that has emerge."

"Now go and check on our new guest." "Thanks again master Eon." After saying what she wanted to say she left the library to check on their new guest. 'I wonder what her name is anyway. Referring to her as her is just plain old annoying.'

Cynder Pov:

As soon as I left the library I took off fly to the Skyland's hospital to look after the newcomer. 'I really hope that she wants to become a Skylander.' I kept flying around looking for the hospital for another five minutes before I saw it. "Finally!" 'Maybe I should've ask for directions before I left. That took longer than I thought.' When I entered there was a nurse waiting at the front counter. She had the brown feathers of a griffin, her tail was also a griffin tail. Her claws looked sharp enough to cut through stone like it was made of wet paper. She had golden eyes and the wings of a phoenix. Her legs were slim and perfect for running long distances and for jumping high. Her arms were showing some muscles. All in all, she showed signs of being a former Skylander. Her form was neutral. Not being to intimidating but not show too much kindness. "Hello dear hear to see someone?" "Yes I am. The newcomer that was brought in just yesterday. What room is she located in?" "Oh, her. She's in room 307 in the recovery section." "307? Isn't that room soundproof from the outside?" "Yes. It was made that way is case the patient recovering had whiplashes, or if bad memories resurfaced." "Well I know that, but what I don't know is why was she put there? Couldn't you just put her in one of the other recovery rooms?" "Well we did put her in room 114 but she kept shout in her sleep and scaring the other patients so we moved her to room 307." "Oh, okay thanks." "Your welcome dearie."

I started walking to the recovery section to room 307. 'What happened in her past to make her have nightmares?' Now I was even more curious as to who she is and more importantly, what did Chaos and Strykore do to her?

When I entered the room I saw her curled up and in deep sleep. She looks peaceful, and not to mention cute too. I blush a deep violet after realizing what I was thinking about. 'No bad Cynder, bad. She could've been tortured for all you know and your sitting here thinking about how cute she looks. That's when the young dragoness starts tossing and turning in her sleep. She starts sweating and moaning as if she was in pain. "Nurse! Nurse!" "What's going on?" I don't know she was fine, but all of a sudden she starts doing this." I point to the withering dragoness. "Bring me that syringe." She points to a table with a couple of vials and a syringe. I grab the syringe and bring it to her and she fills it up with a sedative. She then injects the her with the sedative. After being injected with the sedative the dragoness starts to calm down. After a full minute her breaths return to normal and she's resting peacefully once more. "What happened to you?"


	3. Secret Identity

Spyro's Pov:  
"mmm." Was the sound I made as I woke up for a third time. As I slowly woke up I heard a voice talking to me, but I couldn't quit see or even hear who it was. "he….eir…how…ou….feel…today?" "Wha?" Was all I could say as my throat was dry which made it difficult to talk. "Waaa….wa…..teeerr." "Sorry I couldn't hear that. Could you repeat it for me please?" Waa….wate…..water." "Water? Oh of course! Here you go." Said the figure, as she handed me a small bowl of water as I slowly went to grab it to drink it. As I brought to my face I saw my reflection and started to panic. "Are you okay?" That's when I remembered that there was someone else in the room with me. I stopped panicking and slowly nodded my head then brought the bowl of water to my lips a drank slowly. After I finished my drink I handed the bowl back to the figure who took it and placed it on the table next to us. My vision started to clear up slowly and I could finally hear everything she was saying. "So…what's your name miss….." I started to get a bit nervous. 'I don't want anyone to know that I'm a girl now!' So with quick thinking I blurted out the first name that came to my mind. "Shira. My name is Shira. What's your name?" I my vision was fully clear but I didn't want to look at the person I was talking to. I was too embarrassed./p  
"My name is Cynder. Nice to meet you Shira." As soon as I heard who it was my head snapped up to look her directly in the eyes. That turned out to be a bad idea, because as soon as I turned around so fast I got dizzy and fell forward. Right on Cynder. We rolled around a little before Cynder landed on top of me. I recovered first to notice the position we were in. Her head was between my hind legs, and mine was between hers. I blushed a very dark shade of red. I was going to push Cynder off of me but Cynder choose that time to moan in pain. Directly in my womanhood. The vibrations caused me pleasure beyond what I thought was possible causing me to moan in pleasure.  
Cynder's Pov:  
"As soon as I heard Shira's moan my eyes snapped open to reveal that I was laying right on top of Shira's womanhood. I blushed as red as a tomato. I quickly jumped up and started to apologize. "I'm so sorry Shira I didn't mean to!" "Don't worry it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for being so clumsy."  
"Anyway, do you know where I am. The last thing I remember was being a prisoner of Chaos." At that Shira shivers, and who could blame her. Who knows what that sick twisted warlock did to her while she was his prisoner. "Oh, how silly of me. You're at Skylander Academy." I said with a smile on my face. "Skylander Academy?" "Yeah it's where you train to be a Skylander and learn to fight evil."  
"That sounds dangerous." "sometimes it is, but if you want to become a Skylander and if you graduate you get a team. So it's not always dangerous, but when it is your team will be there to help you out."  
Shira's Pov:  
"That doesn't sound so bad." "Not at all. It's actually pretty cool." "How does one get into Skylander Academy?" "Well that's easy. All you have to do is take a n admission test. If you pass that then your in. Then all you have to worry about is graduating. Is you graduate you're a Skylander." "Do you think I could become a Skylander?" 'I need to act like I don't know what's going on while secretly telling master Eon that Strykore has returned.' "Of course you can. All you have to do is study and work hard, and you'll be a Skylander in no time."  
No one's Pov:  
"Cynder, are you them?" Asked the giant floating holographic head of master Eon. This caused Shira to jump and landed on her back, causing Cynder to chuckle and master Eon to ask his next question without getting an answer for his first one.  
"Hello their dear, what might your name be?" "Shira sir. Are you a ghost?" This caused both Cynder and holographic Eon to start laughing causing Shira to blush a deep shade of red and turned her head to the side. Eon was the first to recover from his laughing fit. "No my dear. I can project myself, or at the very least my head anywhere on this island." "Oh." Cynder finally forced herself to stop laughing and answer Eon's first question. "Yes master Eon I'm here. Did you need something." "Yes the other Skylanders have returned from Chaos's castle. Come to the library immediately." "Would it be alright if I bring Shira along with me?" "not at all. As long as she's fine with it. Well what do you say miss Shira?"  
"Oh I don't know. I don't wish to intrude." "Oh it's perfectly fine. You wouldn't be intruding at all." "Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?" "I'm positive." "Well…. I guess I could come, as long as it's alright with you guys."  
"Then it's settled. I'll prepared a spot for you to sit. These meetings are usually long and sometimes boring to put it bluntly." After that Eon disappeared and they were on their way out the door when Cynder decided to ask something.  
"So, are you up for some flying?" "Sure I am. You'd have an easier time trying to have me quite walking then me stop flying for longer than five minutes." At that Cynder couldn't help but let out a full blown laugh. "I really do hope that you decide to become a Skylander. I have a feeling that this place won't be boring for a second if you're here with us." "I'll consider it, but for now let's get to this meeting."  
"That's all I ask, is for you to think about it." So with that said the two young dragonesses took off and started flying to the library to meet with the other Skylanders. 'I wonder how this is going to play out?' Thought Shira.  
**And done with chapter 3. Please leave a review, and tell me how I'm doing do far and what you think of the story thus far. Like I said please do make more Spyro gets turned into a girl(dragoness) fanfiction stories. That's all I ask. If I get 100 reviews, then I'll make another story. Any suggestion?**


	4. Shira Meets The Skylanders

Shira Meets The Skylanders

Cynder's Pov:  
It us only a few minutes to fly to the library. Along the way I realized that Shira was an incredibly fast flyer, not to mention acrobatic as well. She was a little wobbly at first but she evened out very quickly.  
When we got to the library everyone was already their waiting for us. "Welcome back guys!" "How did your search go?" At this everyone looked down. "Not well I'm afraid." Said Jet-Vac. "we searched the entire castle. Spyro was nowhere to be found." Said Stealth Elf. "You think Chaos did something to him?" "It's entirely possible but, I'm afraid we have bigger problems then just Chaos."  
Shira's Pov:  
"What do you mean bigger problems then Chaos, I thought Chaos was the evilest being in all of Skylands" I finally said, getting all the Skylanders attention on me. I blushed and looked away from the attention that I was getting. "Sorry but who are you miss….?" "Not to be rude or anything but, isn't it rude to ask for someone's name before introducing your own?" 'Strange? She told me her name when I asked her earlier. Maybe it has something to do with both of us being from the dragon race.'  
I thought that Jet-Vac would start complaining about how rude Shira was being, but all he did was blush and introduced himself to her.  
"My name is Jet-Vac." He said. I stared at him shocked that he didn't go into professor mode. While I was staring at him I noticed that he had a slight blush to his face. 'Hmm. I wonder what he's thinking about.'  
Jet-Vac Pov:  
'She's perfect!'  
Eruptor Pov:  
'She's an angel!'  
Stealth Elf Pov:  
'Who's the newcomer?'  
Pop Fizz Pov:  
'Now where did I put that bottle of air-borne love potion?... Oh well'  
No-one's Pov:  
"Well it's nice to meet you Jet-Vac, my name is Shira." "Jet-Vac, don't you remember she's the one we rescued from Chaos's castle." "Oh right, sorry I guess I did forget." "Well it's nice to meet you Shira. There aren't many girls around here. I'm Stealth Elf."  
"I'm Eruptor."  
"I'm Pop Fizz! You want to try my new potion. It makes you be able to see in the dark." Even though she had a feeling that she should say no, the thought of being able to see in the dark excited her.  
"Sure!"  
"""""NO!"""""  
"Why not?" Asked Shira. "Because last time Pop Fizz asked someone to try a new potion he made they were sick for two months." Said Stealth Elf. "Not true!" Said Pop Fizz. "It was actually three months." He said with a smile on his face. "Exactly." Said Cynder while everyone else gave Pop Fizz deadpan looks.  
Truth be told Shira had forgotten that incident. Which should be impossible. The reason being was that em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"she/em was the one that was sick for three months. 'My throat hurt for six weeks after that.'  
"Master Eon why did you call us all here?" "Oh right. Thank you Eruptor. Yes, the reason for me summoning you all here is so that we may discuss what happened at the castle." "Well," started Stealth Elf, "after we brought Shira here, we went back to continue our search for Spyro, but when we got there, there was this man that kind of looked like you master Eon." At this Eon paled as white as his beard. "Yeah, he kind of did, which is kind of creepy if you ask me." Said Jet-Vac. "I think he said his name was Stringore, Strapore, Singapore. Yeah that's his name, Singapore!" (Points for who can guess, who said that). "No, he said his name was Strykore."  
"So he has returned." "You know him master Eon?" Asked Eruptor. "Sadly, yes, I do. Strykore just so happens to…to be….to be my brother." At this everyone gasped. Well everyone except Pop Fizz who just scratches his head confused.  
"But…...You have a beard and he doesn't. He can't possibly be your brother." At this everyone just face palms themselves. Everyone except Eon Who smiles and puffs out his chest. "Yes I do look a lot better than my less then attractive brother now don't I?"  
"Sure let's go with that." Said Stealth Elf. "Anyway after that he stared to attack us. We tried to fight back but he was too powerful so Pop Fizz made us some cover and we managed to slip into the castle. When we got into the castle we resumed our search for Spyro. The problem is, we couldn't find him anywhere. There was no evidence to suggest that he was ever there."  
"Are you sure you checked everywhere." "Positive master Eon. We checked every floor there was. Three times." "Not even a single trace of him anywhere." Finished Stealth Elf. "Yeah we even went back to the dungeon where he found Shira here." Said Eruptor.  
"Shira's Pov:  
"After Eruptor said that I froze and stiffen up. Just reminding me that I was in that freaks castle was enough to scare me. A few tears started to escape the corners of my eyes. 'Why…...why did this have to happened to me? I never asked to be turned into a girl. Why couldn't I just live the life the way I want to? Why? Just…why?'/p  
"No-ones Pov:  
Jet-Vac saw the tears fall from the corners of her eyes. Then he remembered what Eruptor had said just a moment ago. He elbowed Eruptor hard enough to get his attention.  
"What was that for?" Jet-Vac points to Shira but at that moment everyone heard the door to the library slam open. They all turn around to see Shira's tail disappear out the door. "Good going Eruptor. You made her upset." Said Jet-Vac. "I'll go see what's bugging her." Said Cynder. Then she took off after Shira.  
"What? What did I do Wrong?" He turned to Pop Fizz to see if he had an answer. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me I have no idea of what just happened.""We probably shouldn't talk about her being in that twisted warlocks castle let alone his dungeon." "Why not Master Eon." "Because Eruptor, who knows what he did to her for however long she was his prisoner." Said stealth Elf. "Oh."  
"And not with chapter four. Sorry the chapters are so short. I would make them longer but I don't want you guys to get bored. Any suggestions on what I should do with Shira, or who to pair her with. The list I have so far is:  
"Cynder=1  
"Stealth Elf=0  
Eruptor=0  
"Jet-Vac=Maybe it's up to you guys.


End file.
